Crystals, Partys and so much more
by taintedtruffle
Summary: Simple little collection of Rory Amy and sometimes the doctor one shots.
1. Index

Marked as complete because each chapter is a complete story all in it's own. Here you will find a summery of each one so you know if you want to bother reading the chapter. Feel free to add this to your watch list despite its completed status.

I will wait-  
Rory X Amy. Rory reflects on his feelings for his wife

Bathroom Crystal-  
Rory X Amy. Amy comes home and dosn't seem to be her normal self. She's resolves to get the crystal in her husbands hand back with lethal force if necessary.

New years-  
Before Rory and Amy become a couple, takes place at a new years party.


	2. I will wait

A/n: Little 147 word rory / amy one was inspired by "I will wait" by Mumford & sons . The song makes it obvious there together but he's still waiting some how. I felt this worked well for them

Rory Williams sighed as he looked at his wife, the fiery red head looking out the window at the stars. How long had it been since the Doctor's last visit?

She had never made attempt to hide her absolute infatuation with the man, even going so far to have Rory dress up like him during their playtime.

And Rory did.

What ever she asked, what ever she wanted he would always give it in. He'd do what ever he could to make her happy.

And he would wait.

He would sit around waiting for her to love him.

Because one day the doctor wouldn't be back but he'd still be here. Rory was patient and his love for her wasn't going any where.

So he sat down next to his wife, joining her silently as she looked up at the sky.


	3. Bathroom crystal

Leaning over the counter, Rory was touching a crystal he had found hanging on the bathroom mirror on a leather cord when he got home today. He had never seen it before and wondered if maybe the doctor had appeared while he was at work taking his wife away to some far off land.

The crystal sure wasn't from earth, that much was obvious. It was warm to the touch, almost uncomfortably so, lazily cycling between palest pink up to red than purple than back to pink.

He finally set it down , washing his hands before he decided to mix up a salad. Where was Amy? He wanted to say he wasn't jealous, he tried not to let if show but he was but trut be told he was. He hated it when they left with out him. He had been hoping to come home and spend time with his wife, snuggle up on the couch, breathing in her scent while they watched a movie.

His mind wondered, chopping vegetables. Maybe she's even be feeling frisky an they could sneak off to their room for some alone time? He frowned, drizzling dressing over his snack, who knows it might be days till she returns and he'd be left here all alone again.

He sighed, setting the large bowl on the counter, idly munching as he watched the odd crystal. 'I hope Amy hurrys back.'

He said this last thought out loud, and as if by magic he heard the front door slam open, her foot steps bypassing the kitchen, stomping up the steps.

All the good thoughts faded away. Lovely. She was angry. Well at least she was home. "WHERE IS IT!?" He flinched as he herd her voice bellowing and something shattering as things where thrown about. He resisted the urge to hide beneath the table as he herd the storm that was his love heading down the steps.

"Where. Is. It." She growled, appearing in the door way.

"Um.. where's what Amy?" He asked, doing his best to stay put. Her eyes went like magnets to the glowing stone.

"Step away from the crystal." Amy said, an unsettling growl to her tone.

"What?" He asked, picking it up on instinct, backing away.

"Give me the damn crystal." Her eyes flashed red at him. "Unless you want me to take it from your cold, dead hands."

Rory backed up. He was scared , not just the tenyest bit. He had never seen Amy so angry before and it made him nervous. "Amy..." He started.

"Don't try to talk cute to me. " She stepped forward, shoving the salad off the counter as she reached for him, glass and vegetables decorating the floor. Rory pressed himself against the counter edging twords the back door. He wasn't staying in here with her and she wasn't getting the crystal.

Amy grinned, eyes flashing red again. "Don't be difficult Rory dear." Amy said, picking up the knife on the counter. "Do you know what that crystal is? With it we can rule the world or..." She dragged the knife along the counter, the grinding sound making him grimace as she circled around twords him.

"N-no." He stammered. He had no idea what was going on but what ever it was she was not getting the crystal.

She lunged for him and he brought his hand up to protect his face, feeling the steel bite into his hand as the knife flew from her grip.

"CRYSTAL !" She paid no attention to the loss of her weapon and grabbed him by the hair, trying to snatch it. He held it out of her reach, pushing her back with a quick apology. What could he do? He had stripped out of his scrubs when he got home and was standing here in only his under pants , no pockets to hide it in. Coated in his slick blood from the cut on his hand he brought the crystal to his mouth , swallowing it string and all.

"Don't make me gut you love." She growled. "SPIT IT BACK OUT!"

The roman gagged, feeling it catch in his throat but not high enough to hinder breathing. "It's gone."

She roared , a sound that didn't even come across as human as she launched herself at the lost knife.

Rory reached blindly behind him, trying to find the door knob. She had just retrieved it when he got it open only to catch on the toggle lock at the top. Panicking he jerked it open, tearing it out of the wood, turning to run. A sharp pain went down his back, wet and cold but he ignored it , taking off running.

And boy could he run. All his time with the doctor had him so conditioned to taking of sprinting at a seconds notice he easily flew through the back yard and shimmied up the fence and over.

Unfortunately so could the fiery red head possesd with desire for the odd stone. She was faster and lighter than him and caught up with him. He was cornered at the end of the street against the last neighbors fence, two feet taller than the others. She screamed , a wordless sound as she charged him.

"Amy please." He swalowed hard feeling the stone finally go down into his stomach as he dodged her stabbing swings. Her eyes stayed red now and she was moving with almost inhuman speed, clipping Rory but fortunately never landing a fatal blow. He slipped past her to one side, bleeding now from at least half a dozen wounds, taking off in the other direction.

"I don't know what's come over you but you need to fight it! Fight it!" Rory shouted, tears pricking his eyes as he ran through the neighbor hood in the dark. "What ever it is thats making you want this crystal so bad is just controlling you, please!" His feet slipped under him and he feel forward, crying out as he face planted into the concrete.

He tried his best to scramble to his feet, pain radiating across his face and blood pouring from a nose he was sure was broken.

He didn't make it to his feet. Amy caught up with him, a kick to the chin knocking him back to the sidewalk with such force he was on the fringes of unconscious until he felt the knife bite into his chest. There was pain but soon that faded a sort of bliss taking over. He could feel the knife still in his chest, heart actually beating against it.

He was dieing. He knew that. He wasn't new to dieing. She had clipped his hart at least, he knew. He felt pressure building in his chest as his vision blurred. 'The pericardial sac.' He thought. It would fill with blood until his heart couldn't pump as his brain flooded endorphins.

.

"Huh?" Rory opened his eyes, staring up at the roof in the tardis. "I'm alive."

He set up, sore and still stinging in some places but alive. "I .. didn't die?"

"No you did but the crystal started to heal you almost instantly and the medical bay is doing the rest. " The doctor said and Rory turned to face him.

"And Amy?"

"Snapped out of it and called me, frantic."

"So what ..happened?"

"That crystal is the symbol of royalty on a planet called Ranple. It keeps the wearer young forever. Apparently someone assassinated the Queen and ran away to earth to hide the mandatory thirty days between rulers reigns changing. They have the ability to detach them selves from their physical bodies. Apparently his physical body died in the lading but his astral form staid near the crystal. Amelia found it and brought it home. The assassin possesed her but it wasn't a quick thing so she had time to get out shopping before any ill effects where noted. And than of course she came home."

"Where is she?"

"In you two's room. We weren't sure if having her near would be the best thing when you came to."

"It's always the best thing." He mumbled, feeling sleep returning. Why was he passing out if he was healed?

"It's just the nanites and the crystal still working." The doctor answered his unspoken question. "Just rest, you'll be ship shape by morning."

"Mkay." He closed his eyes. "Doctor?"

"Yes Pond?"

"Tell Amy I'm not mad." He murrmerd, drifting off.

-

-  
AN: IDK just nonsese with the two of them. No real plot or purpose. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and reveiw


	4. New years

It was new years eve as Rory sipped infrequently at his drink, leaning against the wall and doing his best to not look as out of place as he felt. He stood there, forcing small talk with strangers who didn't seem to care, wishing simultaneously that the drink didn't taste so strongly of alcohol and somehow could get him tipsy faster so he he didn't feel so damn well out of place.

He was NOT one of the cool kids. These where not his friends , they where Amy's. He couldn'tt see their faces under their mask but so far judging conversation topic wise they weren't any one he'd normally hang out with. "why am I even here?" He wondered aloud, tossing his drink back before headding twords the refreshment stand again.

"OY! Watch where yer goin' birdbrain!" A red headed girl in a skin ight body suit, cat ears and clip on tail pushed past, not even sparing a glance to the tall gangly man in the toucan costume.

And there she was. The only reason he was here.

He watched her walk away in that tight outfit, heart skipping a beat.

Everyone was masked but he knew it had to be her. Rory watched her through the throng of people. It wasn't hard to tell her from the others with her fire red hair and Scottish accent there was only one person in the room she could be.

He watched her chatting and flitting from person to person until she was next to him. "Almost midnight, yea?"

He nodded, not saying anything.

"So havin' fun standin' all over here by your self?"

He was spared having to answer as a voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine "

Rory felt about ready to panic not sure whither to run or stay put. If he was here, next to her at the stroke of midnight.

"... eight ... seven ..."

She flashed one wide smile and his resolve solidified. She wouldn't know him under the mask and.. just one kiss.

"Six ... five..." The whole room was chanting now but Rory could barely hear it over the beating of his heart , pounding in his ears.

"four ...three."

He felt like he was going to hyperventilate. What if she knew it was him? Would she hate him? Think he was betraying their friend ship?

"two...one..."Should he run? Yes. Their friend ship wasn't worth one kiss.

"Happy New Year!" The shout ran up through the room and Amy caught him as he tried to make his escaped, yanking him down and shoving his mask up just far enough for her lips to meet his. It was a hard rough kiss, no love of course because it was too masked strangers.

He sighed against her lips. She tasted like cheep beer and lip gloss.

After a few seconds she pulled away grinning. "Happy new year, yea?" She slid away twords the drinks, not bothering with a glance back.


	5. Amy's note book

Rory moaned as the doctors skilled hands ran down his sides, leaning in for a kiss from the time lord. The doctor smiled against his lips , tasting chocolate milk and the strawberry of Amy's Jordana Sweet N' Shiny Flavored Lipgloss she ordered off of  
. The doctor tasted like something weird and unidentifiable but Rory liked it, pulling him closer to stick his toung in his mouth. "Make love to me." He murmured to the alien.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HUMANS!?" The doctor yelled loudly, making Rory jump and drop the note book he was holding.

"D-doctor?" His face was beet red, he hadn't been reading out loud had he?

"First that wife of yours and now you! Is it too much to ask for someone NOT to have indecent fantasies about me while I'm at least in the room?"

"I wasn't - I mean there was this note book sitting here- I didn't - I wasn't -"

"You know what? Let's go. "

"Go.. where?"

"Your room. You and your wife both want this let's go. I'll give you both a good dicking."

Rory's jaw dropped, moving to make a reply but finding none.

"Well?" The doctor crossed his arms looking at him. Rory flushed again but not all just from embarrassment. The look he was receiving from the time lord was one he had never seen before and it was eliciting strange feeling in him. It wasn't as if he'd never thought about it but...

"I need to speak to Amy." He stammered finally finding words.

"Well hurry up. I'll be in my room."

"Al-al-alright." He stammered. "I'll- I'll get back to you either way." He hurried from the room not quite sure if he'd even say anything to her.

((another short little nonsense. these are in no way related. if anyone cares I can drabble the nsfw part out too but for this set it's ending like this. that would have to be posted separately seeing as these drabbles are on the clean-ish side )


End file.
